elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Maj al-Ragath
Maj al-Ragath is a Redguard residing in the cities of Elden Root, Mournhold, or Wayrest. She offers daily Undaunted pledges, consisting of versions for both of The Banished Cells, Fungal Grotto, Spindleclutch, Darkshade Caverns, Elden Hollow and Wayrest Sewers pledges. Before One Tamriel, Maj al-Ragath used to give pledges for the normal-difficulty dungeons. Her mother is Hel Ra'Lala. Interactions Taking the Undaunted Pledge ;Pledges *Pledge: Banished Cells I *Pledge: Banished Cells II *Pledge: Darkshade Caverns I *Pledge: Darkshade Caverns II *Pledge: Elden Hollow I *Pledge: Elden Hollow II *Pledge: Fungal Grotto I *Pledge: Fungal Grotto II *Pledge: Spindleclutch I *Pledge: Spindleclutch II *Pledge: Wayrest Sewers I *Pledge: Wayrest Sewers II Dialogue ;Taking the Undaunted Pledge "You made us proud today." :Thank you, I've signed the Tome. What is the purpose of the pledge? "Our ranks have swelled in recent months, and out coffers are overflowing with jewels and gold. We want to see the spoils go to the best among us." ::The pledge is how you determine that? "It's a verbal handshake, a ... you know what? Go talk to Glirion the Redbeard. He'll tell you everyone you need to know." :::I'll speak to him, then. "Glirion's a good sort. Just ... not too friendly. Doesn't show any emotions, really. Is bloodthirst an emotion? Never mind." ::::What's your story, Maj? "Oh, the usual. Mother robbed tombs for decades in the dunes of Alik'r. She raised me on her hip, and forced me to join the Undaunted with her. It's the sort of thing every daughter has to deal with." :::::Your mother is in the Undaunted as well? "Oh yes, she's a proud member. Goes by the name Hel Ra'Lala. Just don't ... you know. Talk to her. She's a mean old bird." ::::::Her name is very different from yours. "A funny story. When she was young, some thickskull heard her name and had trouble pronouncing it. Her real name is Hel al-Ragath, just like me. But Ra'Lala stuck, and she's been using it for thirty years." :::::::Good talking with you, Maj. After speaking with Urgarlag Chief-Bane: "Hey there, scrub. You'd best stay back. We are speaking of blood and glory. For we are Undaunted!" :I talked to Glirion and Urgarlag. Urgarlag said I should ask you for a key. "Did she now! She must like you. In that case you're going to need all the help you can get! Take your key and come back when you're ready to take the pledge. I can't wait to see what you're made of!" ;Pledge: Banished Cells I What's the pledge today? "The Banished Cells! Beneath Auridon lies a boil of dark magic and family hate. Destroy the Kinlord and his dark fiend, the clannfear Shadowrend." :Is that all? "Not enough, eh? Alright, invoke the Scroll of Glorious Battle before you face the Kinlord. He might just stand a chance then!" ::I pledge to explore the Banished Cells, and return Undaunted. "What are you waiting for? Go put an axe in that Daedra-scum's head! Aim for the neck, and follow through with your shoulders. That's what I'd do." Handing in the pledge, if completed the challenge: "Hah, I knew you'd come back alive. No poncy Elven High Kinlord fancydress mageling was going to stop the likes of you." :Kinlord Rilis is dead. "My mother would say something about how unimpressive you are, but damned if I'm not her. You've done us proud! You've returned Undaunted!" ::Proud enough to reward me? "For Undaunted who leave no stone unturned, no challenge unanswered, no foe unbutchered? Only the best is due! Take your cut and return tomorrow. I will find you another worthy challenge." ;Pledge: Banished Cells II What's the pledge today? "The Banished Cells! High Kinlord Rilis has only grown more cunning and dangerous since the Keepers split his soul. If they can't contain him, someone's got to put him down for good. Someone like you." :And if I can handle more? "The ancient unkillable Kinlord isn't enough for you? I knew I liked you. Rilis is known to summon great daedroth to serve him. Don't let him distract you. Destroy the Kinlord without even bothering to destroy those lackeys." ::I pledge to explore the Banished Cells, and return Undaunted. "Are you going to let some insubstantial geriatric Elf give you pause? Get to the Banished Cells and kick the Kinlord's hind straight to Oblivion!" Handing in the pledge, if completed the challenge: "The old Elf didn't give you too much trouble, did he? You'd never live it down." :Rilis is dead. Again. "Hopefully he'll have the decency to stay dead this time. If not, the Undaunted will be happy to give him another thrashing. Right?" ::If it's worth the effort. What have I earned today? "Wiping a thousand years of smugness off the Kinlord's face in front of his servants is reward in its own right, but I've got something more tangible for you. Take this and claim your prize! Tomorrow we'll find a way to make good use of it!" ;Pledge: Darkshade Caverns I What's the pledge today? "Darkshade Caverns! Pretty straightforward sweep and clear, really. Local thugs have claimed a kwama mine. Go knock their heads in and move on." :Doesn't sound very challenging. "Oh ho! Well, if a gang of vicious cutthroats pose no challenge... why don't you delve into the dwemer ruins beneath and invoke the Scroll of Glorious Battle on the nastiest piece of Dwarven cogwork you can find?" ::I pledge to explore Darkshade Caverns and return Undaunted. "Don't tell me a few disorganized thugs are putting you off? Get out there and fight! Win!" Handing in the pledge, if completed the challenge: "You're back! So, which got the better of you: the simple thugs or the crumbling Dwarven junk?" :Very funny. Darkshade Caverns has been cleared. "All right, all right. Dwemer constructs are a little more dangerous than your average city thug. But you're here, you're alive! Let's look at the mug as half full." ::Sounds good. Where's my reward? "Right here, as always. You didn't think that I doubted you could best an empowered dwarven construct, did you? Have a seat at the fire and regale us with the tale of how you felled it, then tomorrow we'll find a new story to tell!" ;Pledge: Darkshade Caverns II What's the pledge today? "Darkshade Caverns! The Kwama burrowed into some Dwarven ruins at the heart of the place and activated something that's driving everyone mad. Man, machine, and beast tearing themselves apart! A true test for you, Undaunted." :And if I can handle more than that? "Try to destroy the construct that's protecting the source of all this mayhem without deactivating any of its defenses. That's what I would do." ::I pledge to explore Darkshade Caverns and return Undaunted. "Afraid that ancient Dwarf engine will drive you mad too? You're Undaunted! Being a little crazy comes with the territory!" Handing in the pledge, if completed the challenge: "Well, you don't look crazy. I take it you smashed all that Dwarven machinery to bits?" :The Engine Guardian has been destroyed. "It's fun, isn't it? Scrapping all those clanking, sputtering gadgets. I probably shouldn't enjoy it as much as I do, but when else do you get to smash priceless artifacts to pieces and get thanked for it?" ::Speaking of thanks... my reward? "For dismantling that oversized contraption without a care for the Dwarves' diabolical designs, I'll scrape together more than a pat on the back! Take your key and your cut! Tomorrow I'll seek out a challenge to rival what you've accomplished today." ;Pledge: Elden Hollow I What's the pledge today? "Elden Hollow! There's a great big hole under the Elden Tree, a whole complex of caves and tombs. Some Daedra-summoning thick-heads have gotten in there. Need to be rooted out." :Rooted out. Right. Anything else? "Hmph. Everyone's a critic. You want a challenge? Invoke the Scroll of Glorious Battle before facing Canonreeve Oraneth and see how well she takes your critiques." ::I pledge to explore Elden Hollow and return Undaunted. "What's a few more foul-breathed Daedra to one such as you? Get out there, you're going to do great!" Handing in the pledge, if completed the challenge: "I knew you'd come back from this one. I just had a feeling about it. Glirion owes me coins. Hah!" :Indeed. The Daedra summoners are dead. "You know, we can't remember the last time there were so many of those nasty things around. I found a scamp rooting through my knapsack in the tavern last night!" ::Did your bag have my reward in it? "Hah! As if I would let your bounty get away from me that easy! Take your key and your cut! Tomorrow I'll have another battle awaiting you!" ;Pledge: Fungal Grotto I What's the pledge today? "The Fungal Grotto! The western Ashlands hide a mushroom-choked cavern. It seethes with goblins and dreugh. We need to clear it, or they'll pour into Stonefalls like an emptied chamberpot." :Is that all? "Sure of yourself, eh? Fine, fancybreeches! Invoke the Scroll of Glorious Battle and see if you can still crack the shell of that ugly son of a mudcrab!" ::I pledge to explore the Fungal Grotto and return Undaunted. "Don't let some overgrown sea-bug get the best of you! Get out there and start cracking. Chop the seam on its back, and don't forget the butter!" Handing in the pledge, if completed the challenge: "How'd that big bastard taste? Never had dreugh in butter sauce before. Was he gamey, or tender like his little cousins? Hah!" :The Dreugh King is dead. "Trust me, I could tell. You stink of lobster-guts and Goblin-hole. Smelly work. Vile work. But damned good work just the same. You've returned Undaunted!" ::What's my reward for cleansing the grotto? "We reward our bravest delvers, we sing their names in taverns! Take your key and enjoy your well-deserved cut. And remember to come see me again tomorrow." ;Pledge: Fungal Grotto II What's the pledge today? "Fungal Grotto! A Dark Elf spider cult found some Daedric shrine in its depths and made themselves at home. It'll take fire and steel to clear them out of there now. Not afraid of a few extra legs, are you?" :And if I can handle more? "Their leader, Vila Theran, is a nasty piece of work. If you can best her dark magic without cowering behind the protections of the Obsidian Husk, you'll truly be Undaunted." ::I pledge to explore Fungal Grotto and return Undaunted. "That musty grotto attracts all manner of vermin. Look on the bright side, maybe those evil cultists cleaned out the goblin filth." Handing in the pledge, if completed the challenge: "You're back! All finished knocking some sense into those loony spider worshipers?" :The cult leader is dead. "You ever wonder about the way these summoners think? 'I have a problem in life. I know! Daedra will solve it!' Just doesn't make a lot of sense to me." ::Me either. What of my reward? "You stood your ground, Undaunted. For refusing to bulge in the face of Vila Theran's dark magic, you have my esteem. Take your key and your cut. Tomorrow I'll give you another opportunity to impress me!" ;Pledge: Spindleclutch I What's the pledge today? "Spindleclutch, dark home of the Whisperer! Hope you're not afraid of spiders. The marsh fens of northern Glenumbra are the perfect breeding ground for twitchy multi-legged horrors." :And if I can handle more? "There's always the Scroll of Glorious Battle, if you fear this won't be a victory bards will sing for centuries. Find it and invoke the spell. If you survive what comes after, you will truly be Undaunted!" ::I pledge to explore Spindleclutch and return Undaunted. "Aww. Is you scared of the little bug-ums? Don't worry, if you get bit I'll give you a bandage for your cut." Handing in the pledge, if completed the challenge: I have purged the spiders of Spindleclutch. "Better you than I, my friend. The last time I led a crew against those big bugs, three of my men soiled themselves in fear! That's something you don't forget. Hah!" :Great story. What about my reward? "Take it, and remember to return tomorrow. The bards have been asking for someone to sing about, and I know your exploits will be fitting for a new tale." ;Pledge: Spindleclutch II What's the pledge today? "Spindleclutch! Only this time it's crawling with vampires instead of spiders. They both want nothing but to sink their fangs in you, so what's the difference, really?" :And if I can handle more? "The vampire master of the coven is said to savor the blood of innocents. Put an end to him without another drop of it being spilled and you will be worthy of the name, Undaunted." ::I pledge to explore Spindleclutch and return Undaunted. "Don't worry, if you happen to be turned, we'll be sure to come looking for you. Swords in hand." Handing in the pledge, if completed the challenge: "You look a little flush. Did your romp with the vampires get your blood pumping?" :The vampire master has been destroyed. "I'm sure that bloodsucker tried his best to enthrall you, but what's an adventurous night without a little biting, eh?" ::To each their own. What are my rewards for this adventure? "Beyond the eternal gratitude of maidens snatched from the jaws of death? Oh, I think I can manage something shiny for their gleaming savior. Hah! Your key. Your cut. Now how about celebrating with your new friends before dawn brings new challenges?" ;Pledge: Wayrest Sewers I What's the pledge today? "Wayrest Sewers! Some damned fool nobles want to take over the city. They've raised an army of bandits to get the job done!" :Anything else? "Army of cutthroats not scary enough for you? Alright, invoke the Scroll of Glorious Battle before quashing the instigator of this rebellion and return Undaunted!" ::I pledge to explore Wayrest Sewers and return Undaunted. "Listen, I know what you're thinking. You're never going to get the stench of the sewers out of your tunic. And you're right. Don't worry, I know just how to burn it, after." Handing in the pledge, if completed the challenge: "You're back! Hoo, that's quite a smell. Make sure to talk to me later if you want to burn that... everything." :Indeed. The bandit army has been destroyed. "With cults and Daedra and warring armies, it's madness to think petty politics would prompt a takeover. Guess having money doesn't make you smart! Hah!" ::Right. Do you have my reward? "The city of Wayrest may not know all you've done. But I say you've done Tamriel a service. So, for your service: take your key and your cut. And get back here tomorrow, all right?" ;Pledge: Wayrest Sewers II What's the pledge today? "Wayrest Sewers. As if the place didn't reek to High Hrothgar under normal circumstances, now it's teeming with foul undeath! Flush out the soggy remnants of the Pellingare's failed rebellion and let us all breath a little easier." :And if I can handle more? "While you're returning the Pellingares to their rightful graves, don't forget to set their lackeys along with them! Smite them by the handful and don't lose count! I want to know how many you piled up before the deed's done." ::I pledge to explore Wayrest Sewers and return Undaunted. "I'd say breathe through your mouth, but that sewer air might be so thick you could taste it. Take your time coming back!" Handing in the pledge, if not completed the challenge: "Whew! That smell might be the most daunting thing I've ever faced! I hope you have good news." :I do. The undead army has been destroyed. "You know a delve is successful when you stink afterward. Yours must have been especially good. You want your reward?" ::Very much so. "I'm sure you'll find this worth slogging through a frothing soup of fetid muck! Take your key, your cut, and a well deserved bath ... or three. Tomorrow we'll challenge more than your intestinal fortitude." Quotes Before taking a pledge: *''"Last time we spoke, Turuk Redclaws called you a milksop! Don't let him get away with that! Take the Undaunted pledge."'' *''"Armor dented? Blade dull, staff sputtering? Earn some new kit by taking the Undaunted pledge!"'' *''"Ahhh, just who I wanted to see. We must speak. Will you take the pledge of the Undaunted?"'' *''"Kailstig the Axe is one of our bravest members. And you can take him down a peg if you take the Undaunted pledge!"'' *''"You look like you could take on a duneripper. Prove me right, take the Undaunted pledge!"'' *''"My comrades look worse than they smell, don't they? Don't let these bastards intimidate you. Take the Undaunted pledge!"'' Before handing in a pledge: *''"Did you get your helm caved in? Don't you want your cut?"'' *''"I know you want your reward! You've carved your way through an entire dungeon to get it!"'' *''"You have skeevers in your ears? Don't you want your reward?"'' *''"Daedra got your tongue? Hah! Want your reward?"'' *''"What's the holdup? Don't you want your reward?"'' *''"Did you get poisoned? Are you slow-witted now? Don't you want your reward?"'' After handing in a pledge: *''"Make sure you pay your bar tab tonight, Undaunted. Who knows what will happen after we speak tomorrow?"'' *''"Most see the glint of gold and get a shovel. Undaunted? We draw steel. That stuff is always guarded. Come talk to me tomorrow, and we'll see what else we can find."'' *''"A hard fought victory. Toast the Eight tonight, Undaunted. For tomorrow, you may beg their mercy. Hah!"'' *''"There's nothing better than ripping victory out of its tomb and clubbing it over the head. Nice work today. Make sure to see me tomorrow, eh?"'' *''"You made us proud today. Now get out of here. You have drinking to do, and I need to get ready for tomorrow."'' *''"Nice work today! Get out there, have a drink, and toast the evening stars! Tomorrow brings a new chance to stain the ground with blood."'' Appearances * Category:Online: Redguards Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Elden Root Characters Category:Online: Mournhold Characters Category:Online: Wayrest Characters Category:Online: Undaunted Members Category:Online: Quest Givers